Sueños Egoístas
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Spoiler Alert / Hange era sin duda capaz de liderar la Legión de Reconocimiento: Poseía la inteligencia, la determinación y el carácter. Pero... ¿Y si había habido una razón más por la que la nombró a ella y no a Levi como la siguiente al mando?


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

 _Erwin x Levi_

 _Hange era sin duda capaz de liderar la Legión de Reconocimiento, poseía la inteligencia, la determinación y el carácter. Pero... ¿y si había habido una razón más por la que la nombró a ella y no a Levi como la siguiente al mando?  
_

 _._

 _ **[ NOTAS ]** _1\. Referencias totales al manga. Así que Spoiler ALERT.

2\. Hange es de mis personajes favoritos y no dudo ni un minuto de las razones por las que Erwin la nombró la siguiente comandante. Sin embargo, releyendo algunos hechos Eruri, me vino a la mente esta idea. Muchos pensaron en su momento (Y no dudo que aún haya quiénes, sobre todo los que sólo ven el anime) que Levi sería el próximo cabecilla. Y de alguna forma tiene lógica. No me fascina la idea pero también es capaz. Y seguramente Erwin estaba consciente de ello... ¿Por qué no lo nombraría entonces? Me gusta pensar que ésta es una de las posibilidades.

.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

 _Los amo~_

 _._

* * *

 **Sueños Egoístas  
**

 **.**

"La próxima en el comando eres tú, Hange Zoe"

Habían sido sus últimas palabras hacia alguno de sus subordinados antes de que le acusaran de la parte intelectual del asesinato de Dimo Reeves con el fin de desmantelar al Cuerpo de Exploración. Y ahora se encontraba ahí en los calabozos, sintiendo el frío de habitar bajo tierra, con la ropa mojada por los charcos del agua que se filtraba, el brazo entumido por permanecer alzado con la esposa por tanto tiempo, la cabeza sintiendo que reventaba por los múltiples golpes, la visión cortada por su ojo hinchado y muchas más diversas torturas que había sufrido en esos días.

Tosió.

Confiaba en Hange plenamente. Ella podía compararse sin duda alguna a Levi en cuanto a su nivel de confianza, sin mencionar que cuando se enojaba era la persona más decidida en culminar sus obligaciones así involucraran firmes decisiones. Pero... había una pregunta que no había podido sacarse de la cabeza.

Nile, un par de días atrás, al visitarlo, se había enterado del cambio de comando. Aclaró que no tenía intención aún de revelarlo al consejo.

"Pero es que estoy muy intrigado, Erwin..." había susurrado "¿Por qué no escogiste a Levi?"

Era cierto, la mayoría -si no es que todos-, esperaban que una vez él muriera, el 'Soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad' se convirtiera en Comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Aún absorto en el pensamiento, sintió cómo los soldados lo arrastraban cuando hubieron quitado el candado de la cadena que lo sujetaba. A patadas en las ya lastimadas costillas, lo obligaron a ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la sala del Consejo del rey. Estaba cerca la hora en la que lo sentenciarían. Vivía o moría, eran sus únicas opciones y cual fuera de ambas, por mucho que le pesaran, ya tenía trazado el camino que sus soldados debían seguir aún si él tenía que partir.

La junta comenzó. Entre gritos, protestas, reclamos y acusaciones, nada le intimidó ni impresionó, excepto...

-Pero muchas cosas han pasado en este tiempo - era uno de los nobles- Ayer, quien parece ser tu mano derecha, Levi, mató a múltiples miembros de la Policía Militar para después huir.

¿Levi?

Y supo que había encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta de Nile. Levi era la persona más noble que jamás había conocido, era el hombre más empático que la vida le había puesto enfrente. Era quien no había conocido a su padre, quien había visto morir lentamente a su madre y quien sufrió el abandono de su tío; quien vio morir a las personas que consideró sus hermanos y luego a múltiples amigos en batalla.

Levi tenía toda la capacidad de comandar el Cuerpo de Exploración, poseía la determinación, el liderazgo y la estrategia... Pero no merecía que se le agregara aún más peso a esos hombros que tanto habían soportado. No merecía vivir con la carga de ser el responsable de la muerte de sus camaradas o de tomar decisiones drásticas que podrían terminar con las vidas de personas inocentes. Suficiente tenía con, en ese momento, mancharse de sangre por sus propias órdenes.

La verdad era... que no quería que la gente le comparara con un demonio. En medida de lo posible, quería que las personas siguieran viéndolo como lo que era: un héroe. Porque Levi era eso: la persona que ayudaba a los demás, que protegía a los demás, que veía por los demás. Era la persona que le había brindado un reconfort en este mundo... SU mundo, donde tenía que suprimir el corazón para dejar espacio sólo a la razón.

Su decisión había sido egoísta. Era quizás una forma de condena para Hange... y lamentaba esa parte, pero no significaba que no creyera en ella. Lo hacía y hasta a ciegas. Pero al final había que decidir por una persona y había escogido a Levi aunque eso significara ir 'en contra de la humanidad'.

Sacó una media sonrisa. Tal vez... algún día le tocaría estar en ese lugar.

.

* * *

.

-Mejor dicho, yo fui quien eligió que Erwin debía morir aquí.

Levi aclaró cuando Armin, desconcertado, protestó por haberlo salvado a él en lugar de al comandando usando el suero titán. El capitán bajó la mirada y giró la cabeza. Un recuerdo amargo.

"¿Podrías perdonarlo?" habían sido sus palabras hacia Folch, el soldado que había traído de vuelta a Erwin "No tuvo más opción que convertirse en un demonio. Ya es hora... de dejarlo descansar"

Su decisión había sido egoísta. Pero no había soportado la idea de devolver a Erwin a esta vida sólo para que la gente lo condenara. No lo merecía. Y, en medida de lo posible, quería que lo recordaran como lo que era: un héroe. Porque eso era él: El hombre que se movía por un bien común, quien se preocupaba por sus soldados y quien había abandonado su propio sueño con el fin de darle una pequeña pizca de esperanza a toda la humanidad dentro de las murallas. Era la persona que le había brindado un reconfor en este mundo... SU mundo, donde había tenido que abandonar su corazón para dejar espacio sólo a la razón.


End file.
